Dark Dancing
by bubbleslover2243
Summary: an invitation given, a ball to go to, there they see there is no way out of the dance. the man in the white mask now holds the moves in the game.


_Welcome all, to the ball of the year one that no one will dare to miss. Around here you will see your servers waiting to give you your meals and drinks. The place where you will sit is the place where your name tag has been placed. We will be playing music for all to dance, so please enjoy yourself…._

Dark Dancing

Chapter 1: Welcome Guests

A man in a black suit walked down the hall to the balcony of the ball, he was sure that everyone would be able to see him from this point. He smiled and gave thumbs up to the two waiters that where at the doors where on the other side his guests were waiting. The man's brown eyes twinkled behind his plan white mask.

The waiters pulled the long hinges of the doors locks, and opened it with a pull. The people on the other side walked in, everyone wearing a different color and a different outfit, each and other one chatting among themselves.

"WELCOME!" the man behind the white mask started "I'm very happy that all you came to my party, you all love divine. I shall tell you some things the place you will be sitting at is the place where a name card has been set on your plate. Oh! Also as you can see there are servers you will bring you your drinks. Music shall be playing momentarily. Please look around for your seat. Dinner is at 10 pm. Enjoy my guests! ENJOY" the man turned his back and disappeared into the darkened hall way.

Madeline looked around the room, as she stood next to Amelia. The room held this orange glow to it, the chandeliers sparkled adding to the effect of the room. Tables were set to the east and to the west leaving the middle of the room empty. The wooded empty floor was waiting to be danced on by the night's guests.

Amelia grabbed Madeline's hand and dragged her to the east side of the room. "Come on Maddie, you heard our host we got to find our seats before dinner…oh I hope they have good food none of that English food" the American made a face.

"O-Oui!" Madeline squeaked out, and followed the older girl. They got to a table, and looked around. It wasn't their table. Both girls walked around searching for the right table. Until they got to a table, Amelia grinned this was their table.

No one was at their table yet, the table could sit five people. Amelia who was still grinning picked up her named card it read

Welcome Amelia Jones representing the country of The United States of America, I hope you have a wonderful evening. Open the box there will be something in there that you MUST wear the whole night.

She looked at the plate and there was a white box wrapped in a cerulean blue colored ribbon. Gently she took it in her hands and examined it. She then looked to her left she saw Madeline also holding a white box, but her ribbon was a scarlet red color.

"What do you think it is?" Madeline asked softly, she seemed to be mesmerized Amelia grinned this was their table.

"I don't know" Amelia said, also mesmerized she grabbed the tip on the blue ribbon and pulled it. The ribbon fell helplessly to the ground, Amelia opened the box there it was staring back at her blue eyes.

A blue mask the same color as the ribbon, it was completely blue, though it had a, gold rim on the outside the rim had small glitter sparkles. Two gold feathers were placed on right side. Overall the mask was overwhelming. "So beautiful..." she once again looked at Maddie.

Madeline's eyes were wide, so wide. Inside her box was also a mask. Though her's wasn't blue it was a red, such a pretty shade of red. The whole mask was red; it had some red sparkles on it. On the left corner of the mask was a white rose. The masks rim was white, she smiled at the mask. Slowly she put it on and tied it from the back making sure not to mess up her curls. She then turned to the older girl.

"You look great in the mask" Amelia said as she touched her sister's mask. "I can't even tell it's you..." Madeline blushed. Amelia grabbed the mask and placed it on her peach colored face. The dark colored mask made her soft baby blue eyes shine out. She tried the two black strings, and then fixed her hair. "How do I look?" she asked

"Wonderful, I can't tell it's you"

"That's cool"

* * *

"Sir Do we start now?" the waiter asked looking at the man in a white mask. The man in the white mask, grinned he twirled his red wine around.

"No, I want to have a little fun first."

* * *

Arthur grumbled, in displeasure he never liked going to parties, but he had to come it was his damn job. He looked at the paper that he was given his table was in the east side of the room. He followed the map, looking around he really couldn't recognize some people; the people had blasted masks on. No, one told him he had to bring a mask. Sighing he rubbed his head stupid headache. He kept looking until he got to a table. Both of the girls that were sitting there were chatting to some other girls behind them. He peered and smiled, finally his seat. There he could see a small card with the name Arthur Kirkland written on it.

Silently, he sat down and began to read the small greeting card. His eyes gave a curious look, he looked under him onto the table there was the gift. The plain white box was wrapped in a chestnut brown ribbon, pouting he pulled the ribbon, and opened the box. There looking at him was a brown mask, it had several green design. They swirled around twists and turns it went. The rim that was on the mask was a lighter green. Shrugging he put the mask on, the simple brown mask made his evergreen eyes shine, they looked like gems. Arthur looked to his left and right nothing seemed run. He saw a waiter come by; he got up and walked to him getting a drink.

Gilbert stuck his tongue at out Ludwig who just rolled his eyes. "Ludwig, stop being so un-awesome, we had to come!" gilbert exclaimed getting a few looks from the other guest. Ludwig blushed and looked away from the eyes of the guests.

"Yes I know" Ludwig looked around, "but I don't know why you came" Gilbert pouted and crossed his hands over his chest.

"I was awesomely invited, of course I would come!" the red eyed man smiled, Ludwig sighed and nodded this would be a long night. "So west do you like by any chance know where we sit?" Ludwig shook his head. They never informed him of this…idiots.

"I sadly do not" both looked around confused that was until a bubbly girl jumped on Germany.

"Luddy~ I found you!" the girl exclaimed, again attention to them. "Where have you been, I was beginning to think you weren't coming"

"Sorry Feli it's just that Gilbert wouldn't finish getting ready" gilbert snickered.

"I needed to get all sexy for the ladies" he winked at Feliciana, who giggles. Ludwig, on the other hand gave him the evil eye. "so Feli do you know where we sit?"

"well, hmmm sort of I know where Ludwig sits, but not you Gil, you aren't at our table" she then turned to Ludwig "Luddy, we have to go, you need to get your gift, oh and big brother Gil you should go find your table. I think you're in the east wing" Gilbert nodded; he said bye to the two as Ludwig and Feliciana walked away to a table with Lovina, and Antonio.

He walked around the east; most of the tables had their five people, until he saw on with two blonde girls. He grinned and waked over to the table and looked at the name plates, yes his was there. He looked over the small note and nodded. Everyone loved his awesomeness, that's why they gave him a gift. His ribbon was black; he like the others pulled the black ribbon. There in the box was a black mask. It had an outline of a white rose over the left eye. The rim was white sparkles, with small black ones. The mask also had small designs with black sparkles. The mask made his bloody red eyes stand out.

He sat down and looked around; the two girls haven't even turned around. That's when a man with a green mask sat down, he gave him a puzzled look, and then the girls turned around shocked to see both men sitting there as if nothing.

"What?" the girl with the blue mask asked first "When did you people get here?" the girl with the red mask just sat there quietly, smiling.

"Well, my awesome self just got here." The one with the black mask said in a cocky tone.

"I got here a while ago, you two girls were busy and I got bored so I went to get a drink." The green masked man showed his cup of redish purpleish wine. Both girls nodded. Before anyone could say anything the man with the white mask appeared.

"My guests! My lovely guests" he moved his hands around in motions "I hope to make this ball the best ever." More hand movements. "I see that most of you are now sitting in your seats" even more hand movements "Let the music PLAY!" he exclaimed on word the music sprang.

Francis sighed he was late, but at least he knew where to sit. He walked to his chair, and sat down while no one was looking. He looked at all his table mates. A girl with a blue mask, a girl with red mask, a boy with green mask and a boy with a black mask, he then looked down at a box with a purple ribbon. Pulling the simple ribbon, he looked inside. There was a purple mask; it looked as if to have some diamonds. Then the rim was to be a green color it mixed together beautifully. Then on the right side there were green and purple feathers. He smiled and tied it on; he looked back at everyone else.

"WHAT!?" the girl with the blue mask screamed. "When did YOU get here" she pointed at the purple masked man.

"I was late and just got here" he said and looked back up at the man with the white mask.

"ohhhh" all the four people said together. He nodded and smiled pulling out a red rose and setting it on the table. No one asked, and they also didn't want to know.

"STAND UP AND DANCE!" the host screamed in happiness. Most of the people stood up and began to dance, this was the start of the ball.

* * *

i wanted to do this, because i wanted too, and its October also this is a horror story so it fits just fine. oh and thanks for my friend who is helping me! i dont own hetalia!bye...


End file.
